


Billy Loomis Being Possessive Would Include...

by imaginesandsuchthings



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slasher, billy loomis - Freeform, billy loomis headcanons, billy loomis imagine, slasher imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandsuchthings/pseuds/imaginesandsuchthings
Summary: Headcanons for Billy getting possessive over you.





	Billy Loomis Being Possessive Would Include...

  * Billy definitely has a thing for touching you, even in non-sexual ways.
  * He almost always has a hand on your lower back or an arm around your shoulder, so much so that it feels strange when he’s not touching you.
  * He does this partially in a territorial way too, making sure everyone around knows that you’re his.
  * However, on those rare occasions when he’s not clinging onto you, he’ll notice someone flirting with you.
  * This isn’t uncommon and he’s not surprised, he knows how gorgeous you are.
  * He just hates it when other people, specifically other boys, notice too.
  * When this happens, he gets confrontational. I mean lets face it, he’s not one for subtlety. 
  * If the guy doesn’t get the hint with Billy grabbing him by his collar, then a punch to the face should do it.
  * The both of you immediately leave, you always getting mad at him for it.
  * He’s never too worried about whether or not you’ll forgive him, he knows long term you will, even if he has to deal with the silent treatment for a while.
  * Speaking of the silent treatment, he absolutely  _hates_ it.
  * You’re really someone who would rather deal with things by talking through them, but whenever Billy’s being an asshole, you resort to it solely because you know he despises it. 
  * Once its gone on for a few hours Billy would do pretty much anything to get you to talk to him again. 
  * Usually you will, unless he fucked up really bad and you just don’t want to speak to him, pettiness aside.
  * When this happens, he practically loses his mind. 
  * It’s so BORING without you to entertain him
  * Eventually he’d start kissing your neck, definitely leaving hickeys
  * This would get very hard to ignore, and you’d start to cave in
  * Which he would know of course, he always does
  * Later on he’d buy you flowers and maybe some chocolate as an extra i’m sorry 




End file.
